


Even the darkest nights will light up eventually

by Luna0713Hunter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Quests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0713Hunter/pseuds/Luna0713Hunter
Summary: Just when he thought he's slowly feeling something about a certain son of Apollo,another prophecy will break in...(a story about our favorite Solangelo...and other ships...)This story takes place at the last day of Nico staying in infirmary...a story of the ghost king,and our sunshine,slowly developing feelings towards each other...P.S :I do not own the HoO!English isn't my mother tongue,so forgive me for any mistakes in grammer...thank you for reading,hope you enjoy it!!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Lou Ellen Blackstone/Cecil Markowitz, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Nico 

It was just another usual day at camp Half-blood. 

well,to be more specific, 'usual' wasn't a fair word for demigods... for demigods across the world, 'usual' was fighting monsters,struggling to survive everyday by fighting the mother nature ( Gaea) and etc...and finally when they defeated the great Titan,they returned to their 'usual' and 'normal' life...

Nico couldn't be happier in his life..well, he could,but right now and there,there was nothing stopping him from grinning ear to ear.

more like grinning,but after a half-hearted effort,he gave in with a simple smile.

today was the last day he had to stay at the infirmary,so when the blond,handsome son of Apollo appeared inside his room,he controlled himself from jumping right out of the open window...literally...

"ok,Death boy" Will solace said,as he looked at his excited patient "first of all,you really wounded me!I mean,I know you didn't like it in here-" "I HATED IT..." will ignored him "-but you could at least wipe that smirk off of your face!" Will dramatically placed a hand on his heart,pretending to be hurt.   
Nico on the other hand,rolled his eyes and took his bag from the bed. "if you're done with the bad acting,can I leave now?" he said,trying to sound strong...'cause with the cute blond demigod that was giving him the most adorable puppy eyes,who could blame him from having his heart beat up so fast he was afraid that Will might hear it!

Will just sighed,but his bright smile was still on his face...Nico couldn't deny that every little stupid thing that the son of Apollo would do,always would make his heart beat so fast as his face and ears would turn to a rose color pink. he hated to admit,but after his crush on Percy,he didn't want to have any feeling for another man,at LEAST for a few months,but there he was...standing in front of his second crush,wondering if he could reach out and touch his silky golden hair...

"bad acting?!Nico Di Angelo!you've crossed the line!you're lucky I'm kind enough to not make you stay in here for another 24 hours!"

Will told him,folding his hands in front of his chest. for a second it was as the blond boy was serious,when he cracked into a big smile,that it almost hurt to look at,and waved to Nico.

"yeah Death boy. go out enjoy your days out of the prison. and DO NOT EVEN THINK to use those underworld-y magic of yours,because I swear,I will drag your sorry butt in here,and lock you up in here for another three days!and eat your meals properly,got it?"   
Nico nodded,trying to not look straight at those gorgeous sky blue eyes...he felt if he did,his stupid heart will jump right out his chest!

when he reached the exit door,he paused for a moment,only to turn half way,and giving Will a small smile

"thanks,for everything,Dr.solace."   
he said,his cheeks blushed. Will looked taken back,his face shocked for a moment before giving him the brightest smile he had seen in his entire life "sure thing Death boy!I hope I see you around though...not as patient and doctor,ok?let's hang out if you had any time..." Will told him,his cheeks slowly turning pink as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Nico's heart started to beat one thousand mile a minute. he nodded,trying to give the healer a small smile "s-sure thing..."   
then he got out of there as soon as he could before his blush give him away...


	2. Chapter 2

Will

Will Solace watched as his favorite patient ran out of the infirmary,like he had been hold captive...

he sighed,shaking his head,trying to push away the disappointment that had appeared in his chest..  
he couldn't deny he got ABIT upset when the only son of Hades,didn't even consider to stay alittle bit longer at the infirmary to hang out with him;after all,they had become closer due the time they spent together...

Will looked at the bed that had been occupied by the ghost king for the past three days...  
he smiled to himself,running a hand across the white blankets that had been folded neatly..The son of Apollo,simply liked the son of Hades...not since recently,but WAY back...  
from the Titan war that took place at Manhattan,he couldn't get rid of the image of the young,brave,demigod who was controlling an army of the dead by himself...

he was thin,his body weak...when he was controlling them,his chocolate brown orbs turned dark...

he was completely unaware of the son of Apollo who was healing the injured demigods right and left...

he didn't see the look on his face when his blue eyes shone with respect and admiration...and it was since then,that Will Solace,had developed a crush on the young and broken demigod...

he wanted to get close to him,wanted to know him better...wanted to hold his hands,and get to know what's behind those glassy dark orbs that were like they could tear up anytime...he wanted to be the one that Nico would open up to...but mostly,he wanted Nico to know that he was there for him...as a friend,and if he was willing,even more than JUST friends...

Will stared at the blue sky outside the small window...the sun was shining brightly,as if his dad was smiling down at him...

'do you think I can reach him,dad?'  
he couldn't help but to pray to his dad,that Nico Di Angelo,would give him a chance...

"Will!" Kayla,Will's half sister,called out for him. "we really need you here...one of the patients seem to have problem breathing...it seems that the injury on his chest is finally causing serious problems.." 

Will nodded,moving to where the patient was laying...

It was another busy day for Will Solace...and the fact that a certain son of Hades was on his mind,didn't help him at all...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys there's a voting going on,on tumblr!im counting on you!!!!

Piper

The daughter of Aphrodite,couldn't sense life forces like the son of Hades...  
she couldn't feel the souls vanish or come back to their bodies...  
she couldn't lead the once dead bodies back to life...

so when she saw a certain Leo Valdez,standing in front of her,giving her one of those goofy smiles that she missed,oh so much,she could only do so much as to punch him...right in the nose...

It was a sunny and bright day...sky clear blue,without a single cloud in it.

she was thankful to Will's dad;cause they all needed a day to relax under the sun,without worrying that the world might come to an end any second. 

Piper was sitting right in front of her cabin,watching campers with clouded eyes,as she was deep in thoughts...

she just couldn't believe that the Big Seven,were now only Six...she didn't buy it when Nico and Hazel told them Leo's life force had just,vanished.. Leo couldn't be dead...it wasn't in his dictionary anyway.

"hey,Pipes!" when she heard her name,she snapped out of her thoughts,looking right up to meet with two curious and icy blue orbs,staring right into her brown ones.   
she smiled,as she scooched over so her boyfriend could sit down beside her.

"what's on your mind?I called you few times before you answer me." Jason said,while reaching out to take her hand in his. she smiled softly,

"dunno...I was just thinking about how weird Leo's death was...I mean,can you believe he's ACTUALLY dead? Leo? Dead? it doesn't even fit in one sentence!"   
Jason sighed,looking up at the blue sky. "yeah,me neither...It's just-" he suddenly stopped talking,jumping to his feet.   
"Jason?" he narrowed his eyes,looking right up,just like a eagle,trying to find his prey. "PIPES!!!"   
Jason suddenly screamed,as he pointed right to the sky "LOOK!"   
his shouts and screams drew some attentions,as the other remaining of the big Seven;Percy,Annabeth,Hazel and Frank(they decided it won't hurt to stay around for a few more days at camp half-blood),and Nico(who had just jumped out of the infirmary),  
gathered around. 

"what's up bro?why are you shouting you just had seen a ghost?no offense Nico." Percy grinned,which lead Nico to roll his eyes. "as a matter of fact,I AM seeing a ghost,riding a certain metal dragon,planning to crash here.."  
Jason said,as he shield his eyes from the sun.   
"WHAT?" everyone shouted as they all looked up in the sky,and pointed out a certain Festus,(well,to be more specific,only the remaining of him which was a head) which was now visible enough to be spotted. as they stood there,in awe,the newcomers landed,more like crashed to the groud right in front of them and...

"DO NOT FRET,MY YOUNG FELLOW WARRIORS!FOR IT IS I,THE GREAT LEO VALDEZ,CAME BACK TO LIFE WITH..wait for it.."  
the idiot hero only stopped for two reason,first to take a deep breath cause he was shouting nonstop,second,to wait for a beautiful young girl to step off of the dragon.

"HELLFIRE YES!I GOT MYSELF A GIRLFRIEND!!!" he screamed as he pointed to the ex-goddess with pride.

everything that happened after that was blur.   
for instance,First it was Percy who recognized the ex-goddess right away as he called out for her..  
then,Hazel stared crying,saying something that she couldn't believe it..  
Nico was about to summon a dozen skeletons for two reason,one Leo just had made her sister cry,two,he was in shock from the fact that the idiot had made them believe that he was actually dead,but stopped himself as he remembered a certain blonds warnings..  
Jason was about to hug his "bro" when his girlfriend made the first move...

and that was how they all ended up in the infirmary,both laughing and crying,except Leo who was holding a pack of ice on his probably broken nose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget me not👉Best Au  
> For Your love I'll fight👉Best Au  
> even the darkest nights will light up eventually👉best chaptered (unfinished)  
> Look me in the eyes and tell me you love me👉best fluff
> 
> THANK U FOR VOTING!


	4. Chapter 4

Jason

The son of Zeus,just couldn't believe he had to watch his "bro" all through lunch,Screaming "blue fries,blue hamburgers,and blue etc..."

seriously,his bro needed help...

"bro!for the sake of Zeus!you need to stop eating blue food so much!"  
He said,while eyeing Percy.   
he just gave him a confused look "what do you mean?why would I stop now?" at that,Annabeth sighed,shaking her head.   
Jason turned his attention to the other demigods,sitting across Hades table..

basically after that war of Gaea,and the big return of Leo with Calypso,the Hades table had turned into their usual eating spot,much to Nico's dismay. 

Jason knew that Nico hated to be surrounded by so many people,but the kid needed to socialize more,for his own good!   
currently,he was sitting on Jason's left,away from his other friends...  
Hazel was sitting cross him,with her boyfriend next to her.   
on the right side of Jason was Percy,Annabeth,and cross them were Leo and Calypso.   
Currently,Leo was telling the story of how he survived,and returned to life,for the tenth time...

Jason glanced at his little "bro" who was silent,just like always...

although,he would smile every now and then to her sister,but otherwise,he was completely out of place...

"hey,Neeks..."   
Jason called for Nico in a low tone,didn't wasnt to attract other's attentions...   
"how was your days in infirmary?" he asked,with a little tease in his voice. Nico gave him a confused look,then shrugged  
"nothing much except the fact that it was like prison!I couldn't even get out of the bed!can you imagine that?"  
Jason shrugged,but leaned in closer to whisper in Nico's ear   
"c'mon dude...I'm talking about your personal ray of Sunshine!you know...your doctor?Will Solace?"

Nico remained silent at those words..he glanced at Jason before staring down at his plate... "what about him...?" he asked  
quietly,fidgeting his fingers...

Jason was about to talk,when he heard a familiar voice,calling for them   
"hey guys!"   
at that,the boy next to him jumped a little,and tried not to make any eye contact with a beaming son of Apollo.

"oh,hey Will!what's up?"   
Jason asked,saying the boys name out loud for Nico to hear.  
"nothing much,I was just passing by and wanted to check on a certain Death boy here...has he eat anything yet?" Will asked with a smile,but when he saw the untouched foods in Nico's plate,his smiled was replaced with pure concern   
"why haven't you eat anything yet?" he asked,eyeing the son of Hades.

Nico just shrugged,still refusing to look or talk to the blond.   
Jason placed a warm hand on his shoulder,but he knew in an instant that something was wrong with Nico...

the usual Nico,would've snapped,and told the boy to get lost,or summon some skeletons to deal with him...

however,right now,he was silent,and his eyes were showing a emotion that had never shown before... 

"oh,dont worry Will. he knows if he doesn't eat his food,he has to deal with ALL of us,right Neeks?"   
the said boy however,only nodded,not taking his eyes off of his hands...

when Jason glanced at Will,he could literally SEE his blinding smile,turning into pure sadness...

he slowly smiled at Jason and everyone around the table before saying goodbye and walk off.

after he left,everyone went silent...  
Hazel gave Nico a worried look,and everyone else exchanged glances with each other.  
Jason stared at him for a while before telling everyone to continue eating...he couldn't help but to think one thing...

There was definitely sonething wrong with his brother...


	5. Chapter 5

Will  
When he saw no attention,what so ever from the son of Hades,he couldn't describe the disappointment that had built up in his chest..

he was sitting at Apollo table with his siblings,when he spotted a certain son of Hades..  
he swallowed down his lunch,and tried not to sound to obvious when he told his siblings that he wanted to check on his patient.   
unfortunately for him,his siblings were too smart for his excuses,for when he announced what he wanted to do,most of them smirked and few of them giggled. Will simply rolled his eyes,but couldn't help but to smile;he truly treasured his siblings as an elder brother...

he walked toward the table of Hades that had became a spot for the big Seven plus the son of Hades himself and Calypso..  
he tried to hide the smile that was too bright to ignore at the thought that MAYBE one day,he could sit with Nico,as first as his friend,and then..

but all his hopes had shattered when his crush didn't even look up to meet his eyes..

'does he hate me THAT much?'

was the first thought that hit him like a brick...he tried to laugh it off,but it was obvious that the son of Jupiter had saw right through him..  
when he got out of the dining hall,he only stared right at the sun...  
the irony was that it seemed like even his dad was trying to make him tear up..  
so he just went to the infirmary,where he could drown himself with work,and be hopeful that it would help him take his mind off of what just happened...

he knew he couldn't runaway from the son of Hades forever,he understood that specially later that night at the camp fire...


	6. Chapter 6

Hazel

The first thing that came to the mind of the daughter of Pluto,was that something was really wrong with her brother..

he was acting strange already and after the incident in the dining hall with Will,he even got weirder...  
he kept glancing around,like he was afraid that Hades himself would jump in front of him any second.   
Hazel couldn't deny though;her brother was really cute like that...he was obviously changing for some unknown reason,not that she was complaining! 

it was really good to see her depressed and lonely brother,was changing slowly...he had became more sociable,even sometimes he would crack a smile!she couldn't help but to feel happy...

the nighttime had arrived,and after dinner,there was campfire as usual...

Hazel and Nico were sitting next to each other,and their other friends were around as well...  
after a long speech of Chiron,and while roasting marshmallows on the fire,the Apollo cabin announced they will be singing some songs...  
with hearing the next few words of Austin and Kayla,Hazel could feel her brother had became jumpy...

"ok guys!now our head counselor,will lead the singing team.."   
Austin said,while glancing at his half sister,   
"you all know him,Will Solace will sing for us tonight!its really a rare opportunity to see him sing you know?"   
Kayla gave everyone a warm smile "cause he sucks!"   
one of the Ares kids shouted,causing almost everybody to laugh.   
"Hey!" Will shouted from the group that were gathering their instruments and getting ready. Hazel glanced over her brother;he was still silent,but what made Hazel almost scream in joy,was that there was a faint smile on Nico's pale face...  
he was staring right at the son of Apollo,not taking his eyes off...Will was pouting like a little kid,telling everyone that his voice wasn't so bad...   
"ok guys!stop making fun of me and just be silent so we can get this over with!"   
Will said out loud,as he gripped the microphone tighter...when his siblings began to play,it was almost unbelievable that it was Will's voice that they were hearing,oh so well...

at the middle of the song,Hazel stared at her brother...  
he had a shocked look on his face,obviously not believing that Will's voice was so...warm...and full of emotions...

Nico was smiling...his eyes were clouded with thousands of hidden emotions...his expression was so soft,that it made Hazel's heart clench when he closed his eyes to only focus Will's voice...

yes..her brother was changing...that's all she knew...


	7. Chapter 7

Will

Will slowly made his way in front of the group.   
he knew the son of Hades was staring at him which made him both happy and nervous...Nico was finally willing to look at him and he was about to make a complete fool of himself in front of him and everyone else... as he took a deep breath,he gave the signal to start...

" _When you were standing in the wake of devastation_

 _When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown.._ "   
Austin began,singing gently..

" _And with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now_

 _You were there impossibly alone..._ "

when he stopped,the next one that continued was Will....

" _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation..._ "

Will looked at Nico slowly,the light of fire in his blue eyes as he gave him a faint smile...

" _You build up hope but failure's all you've known..._ "

he remembered all the times Nico had break downs in the infirmary,how he was always telling Will he didn't deserve happiness...

" _Remember all the sadness and frustration..._ "

sometimes when Nico would've get mad Will and even at himself...

" _And let it go, let it go..._ "

he slowly closed his eyes,remembering everything that had happened all these years...from the first time that he saw Nico,till now...

" _And in the burst of light that blinded every angel..._ "

he slowly smiled to himself at the thought of Nico's last name...he was literally an angel...

" _As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars.._ "

Austin's voice rose a little bit,just in case Will chock on his own breath...

" _You felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space_

 _No one there to catch you in their arms_.."

Will glanced over at Nico and couldn't help but to wonder how alone he was in his life...no one to rely on...a ten year old,alone in the dark and among the lost souls...

" _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_

_You build up hope but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_..."

just the thought of Nico being alone in the dark again,made him want to convey his feelings to Nico more..  
'I'm here for you...'   
he wanted Nico to know...

" _And let it go, let it go_..."

and before he know it,his voice had raised,Austin's voice barely noticeable...

" _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_

_You build up hope but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration..._ "

he gave nico one last glance,and when their eyes met,they didn't averted them this time...  
Will could see Nico's eyes shining,not just from the fire that was burning different colors from their song...  
but from thousands hidden emotions that he had never shown before...but,oh only gods knew how much Will wanted to get to know them like his own...

" _And let it go_  
 _Let it go_  
 _Let it go_  
 _Let it go_  
 _Let it go.._."

Will and Austin both were singing out loud at that moment...  
no one dared to speak a word,for they had never seen the healer sing like that...

" _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_

_You build up hope but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go, let it go_..."

when Will and Austin were finished,it took only a moment before the crowd burst into loud cheers and the sound of clasps...  
both sons of Apollo were panting,while thanking everyone...  
for some reason Will couldn't look at the son of Hades in the eyes...  
so he just told Kayla that he's tired and will leave early...she just nodded in understanding,and smiled...it was obvious she knew something was wrong with her brother...

Will rushed out of the group toward infirmary,taking the night shift.   
he sighed in relief when he saw no one was there except the patients from the war,who were currently sleeping peacefully...  
Will sat down on one of the chairs next to the bed that he had spent so much time with Nico.   
his face was flushed;what if he had made it too obvious that he was singing to Nico?what if the son of Hades disliked it even more,and didn't want to see him again?

as he continued on with his thoughts,the sound of a knock on the door snapped him out of his worst thoughts...

he got up,expecting to see one of his siblings or an injured person,but as soon as he opened the door,he was surprised to see who was on the doorstep..

Nico Di Angelo looked at him,trying to his best to smile a bit...

"can I come in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Iridescent by linkin park


	8. Chapter 8

Nico

As Nico sat there watching the children of Apollo gathering around,he was shocked to hear that Will wanted to sing that night...

he had heard that the healer wasn't a good singer...  
he haven't had heard him sing himself though...only one time Kayla had mentioned that her brother wasn't the best choice when it came to singing...  
but now,there he was,that mop of blond hair,standing in the middle,shifting from side to side as he gave his sibling the sign to start...

he sat there,watching as every now and then,Will would glance at him and smile shyly...  
Nico perfectly knew that Will was singing for him...there was a meaning behind every single word,and Nico could FEEL the emotions behind them...  
when they were finished,Nico couldn't help but to think he was pretty rude to the son of Apollo,the poor guy just wanted to help him,but Nico pushed him away...

he felt awful about everything,after all he DID promise to hang out with him...he was about to get up and go talk to Will when he saw there was no sign of him at all..

'must've ran away..' 

he thought...he told Hazel he has things to do and that she didn't need to wait up for him.   
Nico went to Kayla,and as he thought,she told him he could find Will at the infirmary...

so now there he was,the son of Hades,sitting on the bed where he spent three day in it,next to a very nervous son of Apollo...

he couldn't help but to smile at his cuteness;he stole glances every now and then,fidgeting with his fingers on his lap,his blond curls on his blue eyes that were shining even in that dim light...

he looked like a kid,caught stealing candies...he couldn't help but to find his nervousness cute,but wasn't planning on saying it out loud... 

"so,can I ask you a question?"  
Nico asked,facing Will. he just nodded,and waited for his question..

"Do you..I dunno...pretend to suck at singing on purpose?" 

that obviously took Will off guard,because in a second,his serious expression,turned into a huge grin,as he burst out laughing.

"what..what does that supposed to mean?!" he asked between giggles. a faint smile appeared on Nico's lips,but as soon as it came,it was gone.

"I mean,I was told that you suck at singing,but tonight..."   
at that,Nico could literally SEE Will glowing,which wasn't hard,comparing to the dim room they were sitting in. 

Will chuckle

"Aw,Did my awesome skills made your heart beating,Death boy?"   
he chuckle at his own pun.  
Nico sighed,but he thanked every single god that Will couldn't see his flushed cheeks in the dark..

"yeah,dream on..." he mumbled,and cleared his throat..  
after a moment of awkward silent he finally decided its time to speak up "hey,so,um..listen.."   
and now it was his time to get nervous and fidget with his fingers..  
"about earlier,at pavilion...I didn't mean to be rude or anything...I wasn't avoiding you either..I just...you know..I'm not good at communicating and stuff..." 

as soon as he was finished,he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
"nah Death boy,its alright!"  
Will chuckled,though his next words came out as a whisper,but Nico heard them clearly "just thought that you hated me..."   
what Nico did next,surprised the hell out of him...he stood up,grabbed Will's shoulders,and looked straight into his sky blue eyes 

"NO!I don't hate you at all Will!!you're rather...how do you say it...yeah,pleasant!yeah,you're not as annoying to hang out with as some of my other friends!you're rather a ..."

when he saw the awed look on Will's face,he understood what he had just said...he backed away,his cheeks burning with embarrassment...   
Will just sat there,gawping at him...

"Will...if you're not having a stroke,will you say something?"  
he asked,looking down at his shoes...

when he looked up,he was almost blinded by the way the son of Apollo was grinning...the only word that could describe it was 'blinding'

"DEATH BOY!Did you just admit I'm your best friend???" he screamed,beaming with joy...

his heart fluttered,and the skeleton butterflies began to fly in his stomach...

"no,Sunshine...you haven't reached that level of my trust yet.."

he told Will,but couldn't hide the smirk in his voice.   
"Awwww!why not?I've saved your sorry butt when you were dyin-wait,Did you just call me Sunshine?!"

he suddenly asked,his eyes shining with hope.   
"uh,no?" Nico said,scratching the back of his neck.   
"YES YOU JUST DID!" he almost screamed,but when he realized there are still injured people in the infirmary,he leaned closer,his nose almost touching Nico's...

what they didn't know,was that in that dim light,they were both blushing...

Will laughed out loud,his nervousness obviously gone...  
Nico smiled;he didn't like the sun God's son looking nervous or upset...  
but mostly,he didn't want Will to be disappointed or mad at him...

"so...we're good?"   
he asked,hoping for a positive answer. Will smiled gently,resting his hand on Nico's raven hair and ruffled it..

he nodded "if I said no,you had all the rights to send me meet your dad.." he joked,getting up.. "now Death boy,as much as I would LOVE to hang out with you,but as your doctor,I must let you get to your sleep.."  
he walked toward the exit door "Good night,Death breath.."  
he chuckled at his own nickname. Nico shook his head   
"you're an idiot.."  
he said but smiled anyway. when he reached the exit door   
"aren't you gonna sleep?" he asked Will,who shook his head and shrugged   
"there are a lot of people here,and my siblings are all worn out..so as the head healer,I'm gonna take their places.."   
Nico gave Will a worried glance,something he wasn't used to. "but-"   
Will smiled and pushed him outside "no buts!don't worry,I'll be fine!" when Nico nodded,he smiled and waved. "g'night" 

"night..." 

Nico murmured as he turned and walked to the cabin 13...


	9. Chapter 9

Cecil

the son of Hermes REALLY needed to do something...

he was dying of boredom,just like his other siblings...another problem that the demigods had,ADHD...he had to do something!

prank,spar,eat,kick,kill...well,not kill,but anything else!so when he saw a certain daughter of Hecate,he jumped out of his skin from joy.

"LOU!!" he screamed,jumping to hug his friend,and long time crush...  
fortunately for him,he could control his emotions,mix them into pranks and jokes,so the daughter of Hecate didn't had a clue on his crush...

Lou Ellen let out a soft giggle and wrapped her arms around Cecil's arms around her neck "what's up dork?"   
she laughed and Cecil whined in her ear "first of all,I'm not a dork!if anything,I'm a handsome young thief!second of all,Lou!help me!I'm dying of boredom!!"  
he started shaking the poor girl,earning some giggles from her. she looked at him   
"why didn't you hang out with Will?you usually would visit him."   
she asked looking around for a sign of the blonde.   
"but Lou,Will hasn't come out of the infirmary yet!he had a long night shift the other day,and when I asked his siblings,they told me he worked instead of them last night and didn't even went to his cabin to sleep."

Cecil told Lou Ellen,sighing in boredom "did you visit him then?"

Cecil shook his head "then lets go to the pavilion!Will never skips any meal,bet he's now stuffing his face with food!"   
they both laughed,as they walked off toward the pavilion...

on their arrival,they started toward the Apollo's table,but before they could,someone grabbed their hands....

when Cecil turned back,he saw a certain son of Hades grabbing both of their hands,refusing to let go   
"um..hey dude...what's up...?"

he asked,not feeling good about all this...Nico never attempted to talk to then,except when Will's around...

"uh..hey. have you seen Will?" Nico asked,finally looking up to meet their gaze.   
"no,as a matter of fact,we were just looking for him...so he isn't here either?"   
Lou asked and as he saw Nico shake his head,she frowned  
"hmm...that's unusual...then let's go to the infirmary to find him." Cecil nodded and began to follow Lou..

Cecil didn't know what it was,but he could FEEL it...and the ironic part was he couldn't exactly put his finger on it,but something about that day was awfully wrong...

maybe it was the way the birds were chirpping;loud,but shallow...  
maybe it was the way sun was shining;bright,but hallow...  
it was like the sun didn't had any energy to shine that day...  
as it was planning to leave the sky as soon as it could by midday...or,maybe it was the way wind was blowing...  
from the hot breeze that soon turned out to a bone crushing cold...  
whatever it was,Cecil blamed himself for not noticing it when he thought about that day...

by the time they reached the infirmary,it was obvious something was wrong...  
the kids from Apollo cabin were wondering around,but it was their eyes that caught their attention :the usual bright and happy colors,were barely there...   
"uh...we should...find Will soon.."  
Cecil remembered that Lou Ellen had told them,frowing in concern.

"yeah...we need to find him fast...I don't have a good feeling about this..." he remembered Nico murmuring,as he eyed the ground for enemy..

soon they found the blonde they were looking for...and it was then when they understood the hell would break soon...

Will was getting out of the infirmary. he had dark bags under his eyes,and it looked like his gaze was unfocused for some reason..  
the palm of his hand was rested on his forehead,as if he was suffering from both a headache and a fever...when he spotted them however,he smiled like always,but they couldn't help but to notice how tired it was...the smile didn't reach his eyes...

Cecil remember it clearly,now that he think back...  
he wished he had told them to get Chiron or anyone that could help,but well,what's done is done...

just as Will reached them and was about to open his mouth,a loud crash was heard from the sky above...  
soon,the pale Sun was covered by the gray clouds,the wind getting colder by every passing second,and the light around them turning to darkness...  
it was then when they all heard the voice,loud and clear...

"The Son of Hades...I have finally found you..."


	10. Chapter 10

Nico

A shiver ran down Nico's spine;he knew that voice,oh so well...

the voice that hunts him even in his dreams every single night!  
the voice that in on top of Nico's fears,right next to Tatarus...  
how could forget the voice that brought shame and humiliation down to him? 

Nico looked up,at the dark figure that was forming in the air, "E-Eros?"

Nico wished he could control his trembling voice...  
he felt the gaze of Will on his side,but he couldn't move a single muscle to meet his eyes...  
the fear from the god of love had paralyzed him...

'what if he's here to humiliate me in the camp too?what if...he's here to...make me tell him who's my new crush...?' 

he asked himself,feeling his heart beating so fast,he thought it would jump out of his chest...

his stomach was flipping upside down,as he felt himself throwing up...

but right then,he felt a warm and gentle hand on his shoulder...  
he finally looked up,watching Will's serious expression...  
he couldn't help but to notice how tired the son of Apollo was...  
but most of all,it was Will's eyes that made Nico more worried than he already was...

Will's sky blue eyes,that every now and then would shine a shade of multi blue,were now pale,and soulless...

"Will?" he whispered,not trusting his own voice..  
"Cupid...Eross' roman form..."   
Will responded,his grip on Nico's shoulder tightening...  
he gave Nico a warm smile,which was lost behind his tired eyes   
"don't worry Death boy,we're all here for you..."   
Nico turned toward the god of love...  
with his eyes burning with madness and rage,stood tall Cupid..  
his black wings fluttering behind him,sending leaves flying around...

"The son of Hades...Did you think you could run away from me?Did you think you could hide your feelings from me forever?Prince of the underworld,Beware,for the children of Hades are forbidden to love!"

Cupid talked in a loud and angry tone...  
everyone shuddered under his gaze...

Nico's eyes welled up;he knew he didn't deserve happiness,but that was no reason to say it out loud in front of everyone,especially in front of Will...

"I have came here to reveal your love. you will never find true love,trust me,son of Hades!now....in front of all your friends and allies,tell us,son of Hades...who Is,your true love?" 

Cupid shouted at Nico,who was trembling   
"not again..." 

he whispered,gripping his hair,as if he was about to rip it off... 

"please...I beg you,not again...not now!"  
he pleaded to Cupid,his eyes filled with tears...  
"TELL.US.NOW!"   
the god of love growled, "tell us,or you shall pay the consequences!"  
Nico shook his head,falling down to his knees..

"Nico!"

he could hear Will calling him,but he couldn't answer 

"NICO!"

the sound of the great seven was heard,as they were running toward him from the pavilion... 

"Nico!keep it together!it won't be like last time!"   
Nico heard Jason yell at him,flying as fast as he could...  
but it wasn't enough,they wouldn't make it in time... "then be prepared for the consequences!"

he heard Cupid's voice,as he was staring at him,numb...  
the god of love drew a black arrow,put it in his bow and aimed at him...  
Nico's tears were about to fall down from his eyes;he knew the god will MAKE him admit to his new crush...  
his new love,his true love...the son of Apollo,Will Solace...

when the arrow was shot,it was as time itself had stopped...

he remembered everyone screaming his name...  
he remembered he couldn't move,he couldn't even stand up...  
he remembered a flash of orange and blonde in front of his eyes,and after that,there was blood and the sound of someone screaming...  
he didn't know who it was,until he felt the burning in his throat...  
he remembered the sound of Kayla and Austin screaming,running toward them...  
he remembered the tears rolling down his cheeks,still screaming only one thing...

"WILL!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! look! a cliffhanger!


End file.
